48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
Ikuta Erika
Years Old |height= 160cm |group= SKE48 |Team= Team E |debuted= October, 2011 / 5th Generation |colour= 74BEA7 |}} Ikuta Erika is a member of SKE48's Team E. Trivia * Audition Song: Star (aiko) * Charm point: Eyes * Hobbies: Listening to music, watching variety shows * Favorite food: Udon, apples, chocolates * Least favorite food: Wasabi, spicy food * Special skills: Piano, singing opera, calligraphy, alto horn, ballet ** Very talented piano player: represented Tokyo in a national competition * Lived in Germany until she was 5 years old * Has an elder sister * Is very bad at cooking * Acted in the horror movie "Beginning of Toilet no Hanako-san" before joining SKE48 ** She was credited as Ikegami Kai (池上花衣) * Voice actress of Rue in the Japanese dub of "The Hunger Games" * Sometimes thinks about philosophical topics, and will always tend to ask other members until she gets the answer she wants * Her 2-shot with Morning Musume member Ikuta Erina during FNS The Live 2015 caught the fans' attention. Even the two members themselves noticed it * In April 2019, she was one of the recipients of the 44th Kazuo Kikuta Theatre Awards for her role in Mozart Team History :SKE48 Kenkyuusei → Team S → Team E :: Joined SKE48 as a Kenkyuusei on October 16, 2011 :: Promoted to Team S on April 13, 2013 (SKE48 Team Shuffle) :: Transferred to Team E on February 24, 2014 (AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri) Singles Participation 'SKE48 A-Sides' * Utsukushii Inazuma * Sansei Kawaii! * Mirai to wa? * Bukiyou Taiyou * 12gatsu no Kangaroo (WCenter with Shibuya Nagisa) * Coquettish Juutai Chuu * Maenomeri * Chicken LINE * Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai * Igai ni Mango * Muishiki no Iro * Ikinari Punch Line * Stand by you * FRUSTRATION 'SKE48 B-Sides' * Me ga Itai Kurai Hareta Sora (Aishiteraburu!) * Jyuri-Jyuri Baby (Utsukushii Inazuma) * Band wo Yarou yo (Utsukushii Inazuma) * Itsunomanika, Yowaimonoijime (Sansei Kawaii!) * Michi wa Naze Tsuzuku no ka? (Sansei Kawaii!) * Neko no Shippo ga Pin to Tatteru you ni (Mirai to wa?) * Banana Kakumei (Bukiyou Taiyou) (Center) * Seishun Curry Rice (12gatsu no Kangaroo) (Center) * I love AICHI (12gatsu no Kangaroo) * Oto wo Keshita Terebi (Coquettish Juutai Chuu) (Center) * Boku wa Shitteiru (Coquettish Juutai Chuu) * Nagai Yume no Labyrinth (Maenomeri) (Center) * Is that your secret? (Chicken LINE) * Bouenkyou no Nai Tenmondai (Chicken LINE) * Happy Ranking (Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai) * Madogiwa LOVER (Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai) (WCenter with Shibuya Nagisa) * Konya wa Shake it! (Kin no Ai, Gin no Ai) * Oretoku (Igai ni Mango) (Center) * Hanshateki Through (Muishiki no Iro) (WCenter with Abe Mei) * Sawaranu Romance (Muishiki no Iro) (Center) * Kimi wa Ramune (Ikinari Punch Line) (Center) * Iriguchi (Stand by you) (Center) * Kamisama wa Misutenai (Stand by you) * Game Shimasen ka? (FRUSTRATION) (Center) Category:SKE48 Members Category:Team E Members Category:SKE48 5th Generation Category:1997